A Night to Remember- One shot
by ShandyCandy278
Summary: As he paced on the roof, he knew that he could do this. He was a superhero for crying out loud! He should have this in the bag! Sadly, Hawk Moth seems to have other plans for Chat's 'special night'. No Ladybug AU, MariChat.


Chat Noir paced amongst the rooftop of one of the buildings by his school, slightly agitated.

He was a superhero for heaven's sake! He was constantly saving Paris' butt from Hawkmoth single-handedly, and yet he couldn't even bring himself to ask her out.

With renewed determination, he turned towards the trap door.

He could do this.

He would ask her out.

Tonight.

Meanwhile, Marinette Dupain-Cheng was in the room below, consulting herself with her ever-dramatic life.

Was she destined to be torn between a flirty cat and a sweet cinnamon roll for the rest of her life?

She had finally gathered the courage to tell one of them what she was thinking- both of them were her one of closest friends.

So, would she go for Chat Noir, the mysterious superhero of Paris, or Adrien Agreste, the amazing and kind model?

Chat Noir knocked on her skylight, and she rushed over and opened it.

"Good evening, Chaton." She said in a teasing voice, face red despite her false confidence. Chat Noir chuckled.

"Hello Princess." He said. "Would you grant this alley cat one wish?"

"Depends." Marinette smirked, despite freaking out on the inside, and leaned forward. "What's the wish?"

"Only one way to find out." He said with a wink, holding a hand out for her to grab. She stared for a moment before taking it, allowing him to pull her up. Then he wrapped an arm around her waist, his other hand on his baton to carry them towards a rooftop with a romantic view.

"Oh, Chat…" Marinette was breathless at the sight.

"Only the best for you, princess." Chat Noir said, gesturing for her to sit down, joining her when she did.

"But why take me here?" She asked. Chat Noir merely smirked, grabbing her hand.

"You'll see." He whispered. Marinette blushed and looked around almost desperately before noticing that the stars were out. "Wow! The stars! They look amazing tonight, don't they?"

"Yeah, they do." He admitted.

' _Just not as beautiful as you.'_ He thought.

"So, um… how was your day?" Marinette asked.

"As good as any other, princess. With you it's ameowsing."

"And que the mood being ruined." Marinette dead-panned, rolling her eyes.

"What? My puns are pawsome! Surely you can't deny the pawer that my puns hold." He leaned in and wiggled his eyebrows, probing Marinette to push him back by his nose.

"Silly kitty." She teased, and Chat Noir's heart leapt and spun around in his chest.

This allowed them a few more moments of silence.

That was the main thing why Marinette couldn't choose. While both boys were amazing, chat Noir always flirted and she couldn't tell if he was serious or not. And then she didn't want Adrien to think that she was only an admirer, and she didn't want to tarnish either boy's reputation.

"Marinette…" Marinette turned to look at Chat Noir curiously.

"Marinette… I wanted you to know…" He grabbed her hands with his, looking her in the eye as he pressed a kiss to each hand, only making her turn redder.

Adorable.

"I really like you." He said. "Like, really _really_ like you. And, as a superhero, there's always a chance that I'm not going to be here forever. I needed you to know."

"Chat…"

"You don't have to return it or anything, Princess." Chat Noir said honestly. "But I do want you to know that all that flirting- I was serious about it." He leaned closer to her, Marinette doing so as well.

They were so close.

' _He's gonna kiss me!'_

Marinette opened her mouth to respond to his confession, staring into his enchanting green eyes, but a screech echoed throughout the night. Chat Noir growled, and both of them glared at the direction the noise came in.

"This won't take long, princess. Sit tight." He pressed a kiss to her forehead and then rushed away. Marinette literally melted into a puddle of goo with a dreamy sigh.

"He… kissed me on the forehead… " She sighed dreamily. Then she shot up. "Oh my gosh! He likes me back!" She squealed happily, jumping up and down before spinning around.

It took a bit, but soon Chat Noir came back to her, akuma trapped in his bell.

"Another akuma to add to the collection." he sighed. "I apawlogize, princess. I didn't want to cut this short."

"Chat-" His ring beeped, and Marinette grabbed his hand before he could leave. "I-I want to tell you… I-I really like you too."

Chat Noir perked up instantly, tail swinging excitedly behind him.

"Really?"

"Yes." Marinette smiled up at him. "But there's something that you should know first."

"What is it, princess?" Chat Noir asked. "I await your response with baited breath." Marinette giggled, booping him on the nose.

"There's a boy in my class- Adrien Agreste. I really like him too. And, if we continue with this, it'll take a while to get over him." She admitted with a blush, not looking him in the eye.

Chat Noir's heart wanted to explode with joy, and he chuckled.

"Oh, Princess, you're heart's caused you so much confusion, hasn't it?" He asked. Marinette nodded, and Chat Noir leaned down.

"You should probably leave though- you only have one paw left." Marinette said. Chat Noir used his hand to direct her face too look up at his. Marinette expected to look up and meet his eyes, for him to tell her something that could change everything…

Only for him to kiss her.

Her eyes widened, but as they continued her eyes slowly closed, wrapping her arms around his neck as he did the same with her waist.

They stayed like that until his transformation broke off- Marinette broke the kiss, looking down. Adrien chuckled.

"Marinette…"

"You're identity has to be a secret, Chaton. Even from me."

"You're adorable, you know that?" Marinette blushed, but refused to move when Adrien used his hand to try and get her to look him in the eye. "You're making things a lot harder than it needs to be, Princess."

At last, Marinette couldn't stop her curiosity, and gasped when she saw Adrien standing there.

"Adrien…"

"Marinette." Adrien leaned down and kissed her hand softly. Marinette's face exploded in red, and she felt ready to faint when Adrien looked back up at her worriedly. "Mari? Are you okay?"

"Y-You're Adrien Agreste…"

"Yes, Princess, I am." He laughed a bit, awkwardly. "Sorry I never told you. It's just that your so much more open with me as Chat and I really, really like you so I figured I would go for it as Chat but I had no idea that-" One of his rare rants was stopped by Marinette, who placed her lips upon his with a small peck, making him turn pink.

"I love you, Adrien." She whispered into the night, staring into his emerald green eyes.

"I love you too, Marinette." Adrien said. He smirked and ducked down for a third kiss, which Marinette readily gave him.

826596359723657263957692765973629756237965972365796237956792356792365


End file.
